Mi dama de luz
by AlyObsidiana
Summary: What can I do? oh, what can I do? If you're de only one I should not look?... Sólo hay una chica en la que Neji no debía, no podía, fijarse nunca. Y aún así... MODIFICADO! TRADUCCIÓN AL FINAL DEL FIC


_Nobody could reach me,_

_Nobody could defeat me,_

_Standing alone in my kingdom of ice._

_Frost and darkness, poison and silence,_

_And I liked it, my lady of light._

Neji siempre había vivido alejado de todo. Alejado del cariño, alejado incluso de la amistad. Desde la muerte de su padre había renegado de su familia, y su alma se había llenado de odio, un odio venenoso y corrosivo.

Había levantado una muralla entrono a su corazón, sin dejar acercarse a nadie. Incluso en su grupo, sus compañeros Lee y TenTen, o su maestro, Gai, eran sólo gente, nadie importante dentro de su corazón, tan sólo personas con las que había de convivir por necesidad.

Pero, a pesar de pertenecer al Bouke, él era el ninja genio, un superdotado. El souke no lo había aceptado, lo había relegado a un segundo plano, había hecho asesinar a su padre… Aún así él era el mejor de todos, Nadie podía alcanzarle, nadie podía vencerle. Estaba solo, sí, pero rey en su reino de hielo, oscuridad, veneno y silencio. Y no le importaba, él era lo que la vida le había hecho ser, y así lo quería.

_But I´d never seen a soul like yours,_

_Shining like nothing I knew before,_

_A new star is warming my life,_

_So precious, so brilliant, so painful,_

_And I needed it, my lady of light_.

Pero, a pesar de todo eso, Neji nunca olvidaría ese día, el día que lo cambió todo.

Caminaba solo por los interminables pasillos de la casa de los Hyuuga, pensando. De pronto sus ojos se cruzaron con otros idénticos a los suyos. Hinata, la hija Hiashi, el jefe del clan. Ella se acercó a él y le sonrió, confiada. ¿Por qué le miraba así? ¿Es que acaso no le daba asco? ¿No se daba cuenta de lo diferentes que eran? Llevaba esa diferencia marcada a fuego en su frente.

Él le devolvió la mirada, altivo. Ella tan sólo sonrió y sus mejillas se colorearon un poco de un tono rosado que la hacía verse aún más hermosa. ¡Oh dios mío, era un ángel, una dama de luz!

-Neji nii-san…- Le llamó con una ligera reverencia.

¿Reverencia? ¿La niña mimada del souke haciéndole una reverencia?

Neji se quedó tan sorprendido que no pudo hacer otra cosa que devolverle el saludo, con voz ronca.

-Hinata-sama…- Mientras decía esto buscaba otra vez sus ojos, esperando ver en ellos desprecio, pero ansiando también no encontrarlo. Los brillantes ojos perla de su prima estaban llenos de respeto, cariño y admiración.

Esa fue la primera vez que Neji se dio cuenta de algo muy importante. Hinata no era como las demás. Cada vez que la veía se fijaba en sus gestos, en sus modos, en sus palabras… Hinata era increíble. Amable hasta con los que no lo merecían, la única estrella en aquel universo en tinieblas. Brillaba como nada que él hubiera visto antes, y poco a poco, la fue necesitando. Intentó acercarse a ella, y fue recibido con los brazos abiertos, cosa que nunca le había sucedido. Ella era tan preciosa, tan brillante, y a la vez tan inalcanzable…

_So I looked for you, babe_

_And the moon showed me your face,_

_The waters whispered your name,_

_The winds brought me your smell._

Finalmente reunió el valor suficiente, y una noche se sentó junto a ella, en el lugar que era de ellos dos, la terraza del jardín, tal como llevaba haciendo cada noche, y la besó.

Aquel beso abrió la puerta de su corazón, derrumbó las murallas que lo rodeaban, y aún así no se sintió desprotegido. Aquel beso fue lo más increíble que le había ocurrido nunca. Sus labios estaban ávidos de amor. Era su primer beso, tanto para Neji como para Hinata, pero fue perfecto. Neji se apartó un momento, para poder susurrarle al oído:

-Te quiero. –Hinata se sonrojó y sonrió feliz.

Los días que siguieron a ese beso fueron los mejores de la vida de Neji. Por la mañana cada uno hacía las misiones con su grupo, y por las tardes él ayudaba a Hinata con su entrenamiento, en presencia del padre de ella, Hiashi.

Durante el día nada en ellos daba a entender su amor, pero las noches eran todas suyas. Podían pasarse horas charlando, abrazados sobre la raíz de un árbol, de esto y aquello. Hinata hacía reír a Neji con sus sonrojos, y contándole las payasadas de Kiba y Naruto. Neji le acariciaba delicadamente, le hacía cosquillas, y la besaba, una y otra vez. Nunca se cansaba. En la cara, en la boca, en el cuello… Sin miedos, sin temores. La noche era su reino, la luna, el agua, el viento… Hinata y él.

_What can I do, oh, what can I do?_

_If you´re the only one_

_I should not look?_

_You could have anyother face,_

_Anyother name, anyother smell._

_You could be anyone else,_

_But you, oh, you, why you?_

Pero esa felicidad no duró. Sus largas ausencias por la noche despertaron la sospecha de Hiashi, y una noche siguió a Hinata hasta el lugar donde se encontraba con Neji. El destino había decidido separarlos.

-Hiashi-sama te ha mandado llamar, Neji.

Neji simplemente asintió y se puso en camino.

Hiashi le esperaba, sentado sobre una tarima de madera, el único mobiliario de la espaciosa habitación. L a espalda recta, la cabeza alta, ojos orgullosos… El regente de los Hyuuga.

Neji hizo una reverencia y se arrodillo delante de él, esperando pacientemente.

-Neji… ¿Sabes que de un tiempo a esta parte, te he cogido cariño? Podría sonarte raro, pero es cierto. Tienes una capacidad innata, obedeces sin preguntar y a demás veo como te esfuerzas por ayudar a Hinata… -Una señal de alarma se encendió en la mente de Neji, aunque su cara no lo reflejó, seguía tan impávido como siempre. Hiashi continuó:

-Ella ha hecho grandes progresos… Tantos que considero que ya no hace falta que te sigas encargando de la Heredera de Souke.- Hiashi recalcó estas palabras con una fuerza especial.

Neji se dio cuenta que pretendía recordarle la enorme diferencia que había entre ambos, Hinata la heredera de la rama principal y él, un ninja del bouke, la rama esclava de los Hyuuga. Seguro que Hiashi sospechaba algo.

-Por otro lado, estoy pensando ir eligiendo un marido para ella.- Neji controló un respingo.- Es una joven muy bonita, podría llamar la atención de algún chico y ella podría… hacer algo indebido. Después de todo es todavía una niña que no es consciente de las responsabilidades para con su clan. ¿Crees que podría darse la posibilidad?

Neji no respondió. Lo sabía. Hiashi se había enterado.

-Si sucediera algo así… No sé cómo reaccionaría. Los Hyuuga no podemos permitirnos un escándalo, somos la familia más importante de Konoha… Hinata sería duramente castigada y quedaría recluida para siempre en estas habitaciones, no podría salir nunca de aquí, este sería el único lugar donde quedaría a salvo del oprobio y la vergüenza. En cuanto al chico… -Hiashi dejó el resto de la frase en el aire, pero para Neji era suficiente. Había tomado una decisión. Debía dejar de verse con Hinata.

Saludó con una reverencia, se levantó y se fue.

Neji se sentó en su cuarto, desconsolado. Era cierto que desde que comenzó con Hinata había dudado; ella era su prima, la heredera… pero hasta entonces no había querido escuchar a su conciencia. Ahora ya no había vuelta atrás. Era consciente de que no debería haber empezado esta relación, pero de todos modos ya no había vuelta de hoja. Debía dejarla, por el bien de Hinata. Pero al tomar esta decisión su corazón sangraba.

¿Por qué le había pasado esto a él? ¡Podía haber elegido cualquier otra chica! TenTen, por ejemplo, estaba deseándolo. ¡Ella era la única a la que no debía mirar! Ojalá tuviera otra cara, otro nombre, otro olor… Ojalá fuera cualquier otra… ¿Por qué precisamente se había Enamorado de la chica equivocada? Ahora ya no podía hacer más que una cosa, romperle el corazón, junto al suyo. Ese era su destino.

_I tried to keep you out of my way,_

_Tried to defeat this damned fate,_

_But no ice can freeze your smile,_

_And I like you, my lady of light_

_And I need you, my lady of light_.

Desde ese momento, Neji evitó a Hinata. Dejó de ir a sus reuniones nocturnas, y otro se encargó del entrenamiento de la kunoichi. Era consciente de que lo vigilaban, así que no se permitió ni un desliz. Esquivaba la mirada de Hinata cada vez que se la encontraba por los pasillos, siempre acompañada, y notaba como ella la clavaba en su espalda. Podía imaginarse sus ojos, llenos de dolor y decepción. Cada vez que se encontraban Hinata intentaba hablar con él, preguntarle, pero él ni siquiera la miraba. Temía que si la miraba a los ojos, aunque fuera una sola vez, no podría hacer lo que debía, es decir, alejarse de ella.

Una noche estaba tumbado sobre las sábanas, sin poder dormir, mirando al techo. De pronto oyó unos ruidos, como de alguien fuera, en el jardín. Se mantuvo quieto, en la misma posición, escuchando. Los pasos eran ligeros, pero pisaban con cuidado, como si quisiera que nadie les descubriera. Para Neji no hubo duda. Aquellos pasos, aquel olor a jazmín… Hinata. Debería haber cerrado la ventana, o incluso levantarse e irse, pero no lo hizo. Él quería que Hinata entrase en su cuarto y lo encontrase allí. Hinata atravesó la ventana y entró en la habitación. Susurró con un hilo de voz:

-Neji… Neji onii-san. ¿Despertaste?- Neji decidió no hacerse el dormido y respondió a su prima.

-Si Hinata. –Su voz estaba llena de amor, y Hinata se dio cuenta. Ella se sentó junto a él, cerca, pero sin tocarlo.

-Neji, ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué te comportas así conmigo? ¿Es que acaso ya no te importo? Sé que no soy lo suficientemente buena para ti, pero por lo menos podrías…

Neji la tomó de la mano y la otra la apoyó sobre sus labios, para hacerla callar.

-Hinata, nunca pienses que no eres digna. Pero lo nuestro es imposible, tu padre no acepta nuestra relación, y yo lo comprendo.

-¿Cómo que lo comprendes?

-Hinata… Tú eres del Souke, y yo del Bouke, eres mi prima, y…-Esta vez fue Hinata la que lo calló, sellando sus labios con un suave beso.

-A mí eso no me importa. Mi amor por ti es mucho más fuerte que todo eso. ¿Realmente te importa todo eso?

-Oh Hinata…-Neji la miró de nuevo, intentando que sus ojos expresasen todo lo que él no podía decirle.- He intentado por todos los medios mantenerte lejos de mi camino, a salvo. Pero ningún hielo puede congelar tu sonrisa, y te Amo, mi dama de luz, te necesito, mi dama de luz.

* * *

Otro pequeño songfic, con una de los personajes que más me gusta del universo Naruto (el cual no me pertenece), Neji.

La canción pertenece a Laura Gallego, autora de Memorias de Idhún. Está en inglés, esta es la traducción:

Nadie podia alcanzarme, nadie podía vencerme,

permaneciendo sololitario en mi reino de hielo.

Escarcha y oscuridad, veneno y silencio.

Y me gustaba, mi dama de luz.

Pero nunca había visto un alma como la tuya,

brillando como nada que hubiera conocido antes.

Una nueva estrella calienta mi vida,

Tan preciosa, tan brillante, tan dolorosa.

Y la necesitaba mi dama de luz.

Así que te busqué, babe.

Y la luna me mostró tu rostro,

Las aguas susurraban tu nombre,

los vientos me traían tu olor.

¿Qué puedo hacer, oh, qué puedo hacer?

Si eras la única a la que no debía mirar?

Podrías tener otra cara,

cualquier otro nombre, cualquier otro olor,

podrías ser cualquier otra,

pero tú, oh tú. ¿Por qué tú?

Intenté mantenerte fuera de mi camino,

intentando vencer este maldito destino,

Pero ningún hielo puede congelar tu sonrisa,

Y me gustas, mi dama de luz,

y te necesito, mi dama de luz.


End file.
